¿Y quién está jugando ahora?
by aoibird6
Summary: Gabriel disfruta molestando a Dean pero luego de hacer una apuesta, las cosas se le van de las manos y se vuelven demasiado extrañas para ser un simple juego.


**Titulo**: ¿Y quién está jugando ahora?

**Pareja:** GabrielxDean.

**Personajes** **secundarios:** Sam, Castiel, Balthazar.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Gabriel disfruta molestando a Dean pero luego de hacer una apuesta, las cosas se le van de las manos y se vuelven demasiado extrañas para ser un simple juego.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El arcángel se afirmó contra la pared mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio que estaba guardando algo de ropa en su bolso. El par de hermanos se encontraba en Elwood para encargarse de un hombre lobo que causaba problemas pero las cosas se complicaron y cayeron en una emboscada. Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda y la de sus hermanos, Castiel y Balthazar, Los Winchester habrían acabado muy malheridos.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en regresar?- preguntó algo impaciente.

-Pronto- respondió el humano- Tienen que ir a dejar a esas mujeres a sus casas.

-Pero ya pasaron quince minutos- replicó aburrido- Se supone que con la ayuda de Cas y Balthy, Sammy no debería tener problemas en dejar a esas chicas en su casa.

-Ya regresaran- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Quien diría que esos pulgosos te usarían como su juguete masticable- sonrió con malicia- Como me hubiera encantado estar ahí para verlo.

-Cállate- ordenó el cazador- No les hubiera costado ayudarnos antes.

-Pensé que el gran Dean Winchester podría cargarse a un par de perros sin problemas pero me equivoqué, estás fuera de forma, mono, otras vacaciones al infierno te vendrían de maravilla.

En cosa de segundos, tuvo al rubio sobre él y sosteniéndolo por la camisa sin controlar su fuerza. El bromista lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír con maldad. No sabía precisamente por qué pero disfrutaba bastante teniendo a ese mono idiota como su juguete personal y no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para divertirse con él.

-¿Qué ocurre, mono? ¿No soportas la verdad?

-Cierra tu maldita boca o te haré frituras de arcángel- amenazó.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, rubio idiota, las neuronas que te quedan no te dan para tanto-el cazador gruñó y luego sonrió.

-¿En serio, Gabriel? ¿Ya olvidaste como te atrapamos en ese círculo de fuego cuando nos mandaste a TVlandia? Caíste en nuestra trampa como un completo idiota.

-Cállate.

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando creíste que te dejaríamos pudriéndote ahí.

-Cierra la boca, mono insolente.

-Lástima que nosotros no herimos a cobardes como tú- el bromista frunció el ceño y lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared- Maldito…

-Cuida muy bien tus palabras, soy infinitamente más fuerte que tú y puedo destrozarte en este mismo instante.

-Inténtalo, bastardo…- siseó.

-Podría destrozarte en este preciso instante, rubio idiota, solo debo hacer más presión.

Dean llevó las manos a su brazo, en un intento por apartarlo pero no era rival para su fuerza. Ambos se miraron fijamente y por primera vez, Gabriel notó esas hermosas esmeraldas que tantas chicas adoraban y también ese rostro tan agraciado que le proporcionaba ligues cada vez que lo deseaba.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué me miras así?- preguntó el cazador extrañamente tranquilo.

-No estás mal, rubio idiota.

-¿Eh?- el arcángel sonrió con maldad.

-Lástima que nunca alcanzarás mi sex-appeal.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, un idiota como tú no ha tenido sexo sin pagar.

-Oh, ¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?- lo soltó divertido- Para que sepas, niño, he tenido más sexo del que tú tendrás hasta tus siguientes diez vidas.

-Sin tus poderes angelicales no podrías follar ni aunque pagaras- dijo el rubio con superioridad.

-¿Quieres apostar, rubito? Hoy en el bar, escogeremos a una chica y el primero en llevársela a la cama gana.

-Hecho- respondió Dean sonriendo victorioso- Pero en mi caso no alcanzaremos a llegar al cuarto, así que el impala servirá- Ambos cerraron la apuesta con un apretón de manos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se afirmó con un brazo en la barra mientras con el otro tomaba su cerveza y observaba detenidamente a todas las mujeres en el bar en compañía del arcángel. Cuando ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en un objetivo, Gabriel fue el primero en ir hacia ella lamiendo una paleta.

-¿Qué están tramando?- preguntó Baltahzar curioso.

-Una apuesta, Balthy- respondió el cazador- Voy a enseñarle a ese idiota que soy mucho mejor.

-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes, y ve con los chicos.

-Prefiero ver quien de los dos ganará- dijo sonriendo el mayor- Es cierto que Gabe tiene lo suyo pero aquí entre nosotros, tú eres aún más atractivo.

-Ya lo sé- respondió con arrogancia- Y se lo dejaré muy claro a ese ángel idiota.

-Como sea rubito, ten cuidado.

-¿Eh?

-Gabe es un pésimo perdedor.

Dean mantuvo la mirada fija en el arcángel que estaba hablando con la chica pero al cabo de unos minutos, la pelirroja le dijo algo sonriendo antes de marcharse hacia el baño y el mayor regresó a su lado bufando.

-¿Qué pasó, Gabe? ¿Tú sex-appeal no fue suficiente?

-Cierra la boca, rubio idiota.

-Jajajaja, parece que alguien está de mal humor- se bebió lo que le quedaba de la cerveza y sonrió con arrogancia- Bien, angelito, mira y aprende del mejor.

Dean se dirigió hacia la chica y comenzó a hablar con ella, haciendo uso de todos sus encantos innatos pero cuando pensó que estaba listo para llevársela a los asientos traseros del impala, el idiota bromista se metió en su camino, consiguiendo atraer la atención de la pelirroja. El rubio bufó despacio y contraatacó rápidamente, ya que no permitiría que el mayor ganara la apuesta.

-Ambos son muy apuestos- dijo la chica sonriendo- Quizás podríamos ir los tres a un lugar más tranquilo- agregó con lujuria- Ya regreso- les guiñó un ojo y se marchó hacia la barra.

-¿Que mierda haces, Gabriel? La tenía lista y te entrometiste, bastardo.

-Sigue soñando, idiota, yo voy a ser el ganador.

-Yo la conquisté primero.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la pelirroja acercándose con su cartera.

-Mi amigo se siente un poco mal- dijo el bromista divertido- Parece que no podrá acompañarnos.

-Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Bastardo, digo, amigo- respondió el cazador con una sonrisa irónica.

Los dos siguieron a la chica calle abajo mientras seguían discutiendo por quien había ganado la apuesta. Doblaron la esquina y la pelirroja ya no estaba. El arcángel dio un paso y Dean alcanzó a jalarlo de la mano antes de que un hombre lo traveseara con una espada mata-ángeles.

-Mierda- siseó el bromista.

-¿Quien diría que caerían tan fácil? Ya me lo esperaba de Dean winchester pero no del ángel- dijo el demonio divertido.

-Así que de esto iba todo- suspiró el rubio sacando el cuchillo mata-demonios- Y yo que estaba feliz por hacer un trío.

-Y tenías la dicha de que yo estuviera ahí- agregó Gabriel haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano- Muy afortunado rubio idiota.

-Cierra la boca, idiota.

Cinco demonios junto a la chica del bar los rodearon pero ambos no tuvieron problemas en acabarlos y se miraron decepcionados.

-Quién diría que caeríamos ante un sucio demonio- resopló el bromista- No se lo digas a los demás, no quiero al idiota de Balthy burlándose de mí toda la semana.

-Ni yo, puede ser un verdadero idiota cuando quiere y Sam no se queda atrás.

-El pequeño Winchester es un ternura, el único idiota eres tú.

-Pues este idiota estaba por ganar la apuesta- soltó burlón- Tengo mucho más sex-appeal que tú.

-Ni en un millón de años rubio idiota.

-Balthy lo cree.

-¿Eh? ¿Que dijo ese idiota?

-Que tienes lo tuyo pero que yo soy mejor.

-Bueno, siempre ha tenido muy mal gusto.

-Ya quisiera tener este cuerpo- respondió el cazador molesto.

-¿Cuál? Toda la grasa que has acumulado con tus dichosas tartas y hamburguesa, gato de chalet.

-¡¿A quién le dices gordo?!- gritó tomándolo por el brazo para arrastrarlo por al callejón cercano y se quitó la chaqueta junto con la camiseta- ¡¿Ves algo de grasa aquí, idiota?!- el mayor lo observó fijamente- ¿Por qué me miras así?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se sorprendió un poco cuando fue arrastrado hacia el callejón y se quedó con la vista fija en ese trabajado torso. Sabía que el Winchester mayor tenía un buen cuerpo pero no esperaba que fuera tanto. Un golpecito en la frente lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué me miras así, idiota?- preguntó Dean molesto.

-Realmente no estás mal.

-¿Eh?

-Pero sigue soñando que serás como yo, ya quisieras ser así- el arcángel quedó con el torso desnudo- Así es como se ve un Dios, aprende, rubio idiota.

Ninguno supo como pero ambos terminaron quedando solo en bóxer en el callejón. Los dos se retaron con la mirada antes de recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con cierta curiosidad. El cazador fue el primero en sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

-Vale, admito que tienes lo tuyo, Gabriel pero sin duda tengo mucho más que tú bajo el bóxer- dijo tironeándolo un poco.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, rubio idiota, ni siquiera tienes trasero- Dean frunció el ceño.

-Lo tengo mucho más grande que tú, bastardo y te lo enseñaré- el arcángel tragó saliva con algo de dificultad pero antes de que el menor cumpliera su palabra, alguien los alumbró con una linterna.

-¿Que están haciendo?- los dos se giraron hacia el hombre- No está permitido el exhibicionismo- dijo el oficial molesto- Muéstrenme sus identificaciones- el bromista rodó los ojos antes de improvisar, empujando al rubio contra la pared para besarlo.

-¿Acaso no ve lo obvio, oficial? Estábamos a punto de tener algo de sexo salvaje y nos interrumpió en la mejor parte- el hombre entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca ha hecho alguna locura en su juventud?

-Vístanse y váyanse de aquí o los detendré por escándalo público- Gabriel sonrió cuando el oficial se marchó.

-Estuvo cerca, rubito.

-Cómo te atreviste a besarme, bastardo- siseó el cazador molesto.

-No seas tan grave- dijo al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos para llevarlos de regreso al motel de turno- Solo fue un besito, aunque estuvo horrible, eres el peor besador de la historia.

-Ahora verás, hijo de perra.

El menor se quitó la última prenda de ropa antes de mirarlo con prepotencia. Gabriel silbó sonriendo para luego rodearlo con parsimonia. El rubio entrecerró los ojos cuando quedó frente a él, a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Realmente no estás nada mal.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, no me hagas repetírtelo rubio idiota.

-No me digas así- replicó en un puchero antes de mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te toca mostrar.

-Mmm, ¿Quieres ver?

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el menor asintió y se quitó el bóxer con cierta lentitud, atrayendo toda la atención del cazador.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, rubito?

-Maldición- susurró- No estás mal, Gabe...

-Mmm, ¿En serio?- preguntó bajando la voz para pegarse a su cuerpo- Dilo de nuevo.

-No seas arrogante- respondió Dean tomándolo por la cintura- Sigo siendo mejor que tú.

-En tus sueños rubito, soy lo más sexy y erótico que verás en tu vida.

-Que gran ego tienes.

-No es lo único grande que tengo, rubito.

El arcángel sonrió con arrogancia para luego tomarlo por la nuca y darle un apasionado beso que Dean no tardó en corresponder con la misma ímpetu. Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaban sobre la cama restregándose contra el cuerpo ajeno. Gabriel bajó una mano para comenzar a masturbar al menor mientras le comía la boca a besos.

-Mmm... Aaaahhh... Oh Dios... Gabe... Mmm...

-Te ves jodidamente erótico, rubito.

-Gabeee... Aaaahhh... mmm...

El bromista sonrió al ver como el cazador se abandonaba al placer que le daba e introdujo dos dedos en esa apetitosa boca que comenzó a lamerlos con tal sensualidad que pensó que acabaría en ese preciso momento. Nunca había pensado que su juguetito personal fuera tan sexy. Se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello mientras lo masturbaba más rápido y quitó los dedos de esa deliciosa boca para bajar la mano despacio.

-Ahora te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz, rubito.

-Gabeee... Mmm... ¡Aaaahhh! Mmm...

El menor se contrajo gruñendo cuando el primer dedo lo penetró despacio. El arcángel sabía muy bien que no lo sometería tan fácil pero estaba decidido a follarselo para quitarse toda la excitación que Dean le provocaba. Podría haber sometido al cazador con sus poderes pero decidió que sería mucho más placentero para ambos ir con calma y se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo antes de embestirlo despacio.

-¡Aaaahhh! Gabeeeee...- el mayor esperó que se relajara un poco antes de moverse despacio y jadeando.

-Rubitooo...- se inclinó un poco para lamer su oído- Te ves... jodidamente... sexy... Mmm...

-Gabe... Aaaahhhh...

-Eres demasiado... sexy...

Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza mientras se sentía embriagado por esos candentes gemidos y ese hermoso rostro lleno de placer. Dean le rasguñó la espalda al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer.

-¡Gabeeeeeeee!

El arcángel gruñó cuando ese estrecho interior presionó su virilidad, lo embistió con fuerza y llegó al orgasmo con un gruñido de placer. Se movió con cuidado para recostarse junto al cazador mientras jadeaba recuperando el aliento.

-¿Estás vivo, rubito?-preguntó con diversión.

-Bastardo- siseó girándose para mirarlo- Me va a doler el trasero mañana por tu culpa.

-Si sabes que te gustó, rubito y podemos seguir pasándolo muy bien.

-¿Eh?

-Los chicos regresarán dentro de unas dos o tres más, así que tienes dos opciones, puedes seguir gruñendo como un gato rabioso o continuamos con esto y te follo hasta llevarte al cielo- Dean lo miró dudoso.

-Escoge pronto, gatito, tic-tac.

-Mierda... escojo lo segundo.

-Buen chico.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Y mis dulces?- preguntó el bromista revisando las bolsas- Te estoy hablando, rubio idiota.

-No me digas así, bastardo, si quieres dulces aparecelos tú.

-Rubio idiota.

-No comiencen de nuevo- pidió Sam suspirando.

-Entonces tomaré esto- Gabriel le quitó la tarta al cazador- Mío.

-¡Devuélvemela bastardo!-Dean comenzó a perseguirlo hasta que vio que quedaba el último pedazo de postre- ¡Dámela bastardo!

-Ups, solo queda la última- se la comió sonriendo- Deliciosa.

-¡Hijo de perraaaa!

Estuvieron correteando por toda la habitación hasta que se cansaron y el Winchester mayor se sentó al borde de la cama mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos. Castiel iba a ir con él pero el bromista se le adelantó sonriendo.

-Déjame tranquilo, bastardo.

-¿No quieres esto?- preguntó enseñándole lo que tenía en la mano.

-¡Mi tarta!

-Ten rubito y no frunzas el ceño o te quedará una arruga y arruinarás esa linda carita.

-Gabe...- se comió su postre sonriendo.

-Voy por unos dulces y vuelvo.

-Espera- Dean se levantó- Voy contigo, quiero otra tarta- ambos salieron de la habitación juntos.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó Sam intercambiando unas miradas con el par de ángeles- ¿Que ocurrió entre esos dos que ahora se llevan bien?

-Ni idea- respondió Castiel ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Mmm, parece que esos dos están en un divertido juego.

-¿Eh?

-Dean me comentó ayer algo de una apuesta y después de que se fueron con esa mujer, no regresaron.

-¿Te refieres al demonio?- aclaró Castiel.

-Oh sí, y estoy seguro que hubiera bastado solo con uno para cargarsela- canturreó Balthazar.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos durantes varios segundos antes de negar y reírse, era imposible que hubiera algo entre esos dos, ¿O sí?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean esbozó una arrogante sonrisa cuando el arcángel lo arrinconó contra la pared del callejón mientras lo miraba divertido.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Gabe?

-Quizás- respondió coqueto- ¿Quieres ir al bar en la noche? Se me ocurrió un juego muy interesante.

-Oh, ya veo- el menor colocó una mano en su hombro- ¿Y que juego sería, Gabe?

-Uno muy divertido, rubito, ya lo verás- dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-Entonces vamos a jugar.

Ambos se observaron sonriendo con travesura antes de ir calle abajo por unos dulces y tartas. Ninguno sabía a esas alturas quien estaba jugando pero tenían bastante tiempo para descubrir a donde los llevaría todo eso.


End file.
